


Dance Lessons

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jongup has been attempting to teach himself to dance for years, but there's only so much he can do without help. Then, he discovers a woman who's as talented at dancing as she is beautiful - and she just so happens to be offering dance lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

After a long day at work, Jongup walked home under the light of the setting sun. He strolled past the rows of apartment buildings with his earbuds fitted snugly inside his ears, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

He couldn’t wait to get back home, eat dinner, and _relax_. Although, his version of ‘relaxing’ was a bit different from most people’s. He would set up camp in his make-shift dance studio (his living room with the coffee table pushed aside and four mirrors propped up against the wall), pull up some videos on his TV, and dance.

After years of trying and failing to convince his parents to let him sign up for dance lessons, Jongup was thrilled to move out on his own and start teaching himself. He was extremely grateful that he had been born in the digital age where dozens of dancers would post instructional videos online—for _free_. It was perfect.

Getting impatient, Jongup picked up his pace on his walk home. Only a few more blocks to go until he was back at his studio.

Jongup slowed up again, however, when he noticed a second source of music clashing with the song coming through his headphones. Hitting pause, he removed his earbuds and listened…. The music was coming from above him.

He looked up to see a balcony attached to one of the apartment buildings, and on the balcony was the most wonderful woman he had ever seen. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing black leggings with a Spirited Away tank top—but, most importantly, she was _dancing_.

Frozen in awe, Jongup watched as she danced to the upbeat pop song. Her movements were so smooth and crisp, he didn’t want to look away.

But he didn’t want to be rude by staring, even if she _was_ dancing out in public. So, he forced himself to stick his earbuds back in, cranked up the volume, and continued on his way. Besides, he had his own, personal dance practice to get to—and maybe during his practice he could figure out how she pulled off that flawless body roll.

(He couldn’t.)

* * *

Jongup had always looked forward to the end of his work day, but for the rest of the week he was even more excited than usual. Every evening, the girl was back on the balcony, dancing the night away. And every time Jongup saw her, he found her more hypnotizing.

Unfortunately, the more he saw her dance, the more discouraged he got about his own abilities. He wasn’t necessarily _bad_—he had actually progressed quite a bit in the two years he had spent teaching himself—but she was just so…_wow_. He did his best to look on the positive side and use his new idol as motivation to work harder, though.

Then, the following Monday, she wasn’t there. Jongup checked his watch to make sure he wasn’t ahead of or behind schedule, but _nope_, it was the same time he always passed by her building. Hopefully she hadn’t fallen ill, he thought with a frown.

At a slightly slower pace than normal, Jongup kept walking—but when he caught sight of a flyer taped up on a telephone pole, he froze.

It was _her_.

He rushed over to the flyer with the photo of the girl and read the title: ‘Dance Lessons.’

…_No way_.

Jongup couldn’t believe his luck. He stepped even closer to read the fine print. It was real—she was actually offering dance lessons—and at an affordable price, too. This could be his chance—not just to meet her, but also to finally get some legitimate training.

Reaching the bottom of the flyer, Jongup saw a row of paper slips with a name and phone number. The row was still complete—none of the slips had yet been taken. Well, Jongup was about to change that. He reached out and pulled off one of the slips.

As he walked away, looking down at the strip of paper between his fingers, he had a smile on his face.

_I’ll meet you soon, Kim Chanmi_.


	2. Chapter 2

After typing in the number, Jongup’s finger hovered over the ‘call’ button. It was hard to believe that he would actually get a chance to speak to—and learn from—his new role model. He took a few deep breaths to calm down enough to stop his voice from shaking, and he hit the button.

His heartbeat quickened as he listened to the ringing sound once, twice, then a third time. Maybe she wasn’t going to answer, or maybe he had dialed the wrong number—

“Hello?”

Jongup was not prepared for how adorable her voice was. From just one word, he could already tell how soft and sweet her slightly high-pitched voice was, and he loved it.

“Is anyone there?” she asked.

“Oh—yes, is this Kim Chanmi?”

“Yes…who am I speaking with?”

“My n-name’s Moon Jongup, I saw your flyer about the dance lessons—”

“Oh! Yes, of course!” she said, her voice becoming louder and more animated. “Thank you for calling, Jongup.”

Chanmi began explaining the type of lessons that she could provide. Jongup tried to stay focused on her words, but her precious voice was so distracting that he had to ask her to repeat herself a few times.

“…and I think that just about covers it,” Chanmi finished—then she gasped. “Oh—one more thing. I’m sorry for not asking about this sooner, but how much dance training have you had in the past? Even though I’ve had several years of training—I can show you my certificates, if you’d like to see—I believe my current skill level makes me best suited to teach beginning dancers. But if you already have a higher skill level, I can refer you to another instructor who would be able to help you more.”

_Oh_. Jongup hadn’t been expecting that. He honestly wasn’t sure how ‘advanced’ his self-training had made him. He supposed he could ask for Chanmi’s advice—but what if she referred him to someone else and he missed his chance to learn from her? And besides, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was a bit self-conscious about her skill level but was still really hoping to find someone she could help.

“Are you still there, Jongup?”

“—I’ve never danced before in my life,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Perfect,” she laughed, and Jongup could practically hear the smile in her voice. “Now, if you could just let me know what your availability is like, we can decide on a time for our weekly lessons.”

After a bit of discussion, they decided on Thursdays at 7 PM. Chanmi then gave Jongup her address—apparently, she’d be giving the lessons directly from her apartment.

…Wait a second. “So, this place in your apartment where you’ll be teaching me…it’s not the balcony where you practice every day, is it? I’m not sure if I want strangers to see all my mistakes.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. I’ve converted my spare bedroom into a studio—wait, you’ve seen me practicing?”

_Shoot_. “No! Well, technically yes—but I didn’t just…stop and stare or something. My building is close to yours—and I pass by on my walk home from work. And you’re just…so good at dancing. You’re the reason I want to learn.”

When his long, rambling spiel was done, Jongup anxiously waited and hoped that she wouldn’t think he was a creep and cancel the lessons before they had even started.

“You…you really think I’m that good?” she asked softly.

Jongup sighed. “You’re incredible.”

“Oh…thank you, that means a lot,” Chanmi said with a slight giggle, and Jongup was relieved that she didn’t hate him. “And you don’t have to feel bad, by the way,” she continued. “If I didn’t want people to see, I wouldn’t have been dancing outside. I just think that dance is a very powerful and moving language, and I’d like to use my dancing to share my happiness with the world.”

Based on the smile that appeared on Jongup’s face after hearing that beautiful sentence, her goal had already been accomplished.

They finally wrapped up their conversation and hung up, but Chanmi’s angelic voice still echoed through his head. Thursday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a lovely friend of mine <3


End file.
